Koma Inu
Koma Inu (駒 犬 Koma Inu) is a long standing and famous Branch of Northern Hylion, and its message has filled all its residents with hope! Branch members value kindness, acceptance, and individuality among the group. They believe that everyone has their own unique strengths that can contribute to the overall goals of the Branch. When these strengths are combined, nothing is impossible! Koma Inu prides itself on its strong moral code and its members ability to see the best in people. It is these ideals that has attracted members, making Koma Inu the largest Branch in Fiore. With that being said, Koma Inu's branch members will level the earth if someone threatens, or strongly violates, their core values. Do not mistake their kindness for weakness! Location The Branch is located within the Kingdom of Fiore, situated at the forest entrance on the eastern side of TBA Town; where it is currently the only branch. The exterior of the main building has the appearance of Shinto Shrine surrounded by four tall watch towers. The central building, known as the main guild hall, is identified by its twin Komainu statues guarding the entrance to the hall. Flanking the central building are male and female mage dormitories, where members may apply for subsidized living quarters complete with basic necessities and a communal kitchen. Located on the crossroads of the guild are Torii gates with the branch's name and symbol to help distinguish its territory. The exterior of the building is slightly deceiving, though. When first entering the main building, one comes to realize the grand interior and subterranean levels that are hidden from an outsiders view. Once inside there is a lavishly decorated foyer room filled with soft light from the surrounding forest. This room serves as a central meeting place for members to accept job requests from the job board and relax. There is a full-service bar and grill, with a deck raised above it for seating. Aside from the dining area, the foyer room is largely open with couches and cushions for members to relax and converse. After a recent expansion, a large stage was installed where performances can be held during an event. Mages of the branch tend to give their own private concerts during their time off, which can be a blessing and a curse depending on the skill level of the performer. However, everyone is encouraged to make their grand stage debut at one point, which allows the bonds between the members to become even closer. There are two subterranean levels below the main foyer room that can be accessed via the central staircase. Sub-level One consists of the branch's library and the branch master's office. This is where the branch stores a large collection of data obtained from missions, as well as a wide assortment of other books. Due to branch master Samarra Inari being part of the Toranku 15's Elite Custody Enforcement Unit, she has obtained information on many known criminals. This allows her to be able to devise a plan for detainment if the council asks for her assistance. Sub-level Two is made entirely into a training area for branch members to practice their magic. It has four main sectors comprised of different terrains and tools to be able to provide branch members with the most realistic conditions to practice their skills. These sectors are as follows: magic sector and a Physical Abilities Sector to allow mages to strengthen both their body and their magic. The equipment provided includes a variety of practice weaponry, an archery range, an underground track along with a full gym. Thus, it gives complete variety for any of the many mages Koma Inu hosts. Out behind the branch itself is a patio with outdoor seating and a small pool that opens further into a large meadow, lined by tall deciduous trees. The wide, open space is regularly used for events such as picnics and day-to-day sparring not to mention general shenanigans. One of the most well-known features of this meadow is the garden which provides the branch members with fresh fruits, vegetables, and herbs. Another feature that catches the eye of many is the Koi pond bordering the forest and the meadow. It is large with multiple stone benches bordering it and is often known as one of the most relaxing features of this branch. History Special Events Koma Inu Beauty Pageant The Koma Inu Beauty Pageant happens every June on the Summer Solstice, symbolically marking the beginning of a new season. People from all over town are invited to watch the mages show off their magic in beautiful ways. However, only those bearing the branch's insignia are able to participate. Like in every beauty pageant, there is a male and a female category. The mages work individually in order to amaze the crowd and the judges panel them in the following categories: Swimsuit, Evening Wear and a Talent Competition. Each one of the categories has its own points, but the ranks are determined by summing up all the points. This pageant awards only the top three contestants with prizes, grand prize being 200,000 Drasil and a guaranteed spot in the next Jigoku Games! The contestants work hard each year to prove that magic, while powerful, is beautiful as well, and a gift to share with the world, making this event is an all time favorite for the residents of ____. Grand Tournament All mages of the branch are offered to participate in this bi-annual event to test their strength against one another! This event allows mages to show their newly learned spells as well as other improvements they have made. The master likes to use this event as a measure for who will be the following years representatives at the Jigoku Games. Leaving the Branch Although it has only happened on occasion, Koma Inu likes to be prepared for everything, even for saying goodbye to one of their comrades. That's why the branch master has come up with a codex in case such action were to happen. Samarra wanted to keep the codex to a bare minimum, thus writing only three "rules" that the leaving person must uphold to. # You can not share sensitive information with anyone about Koma Inu, it's members, or any of the data stored within the branch's library. You may not contact past employers for work or information; unless they request you specifically. # Although you are no longer part of the guild, we wish that you would uphold the guild's values of kindness and acceptance, and continue to grow to be the best person you can be. # Know that, no matter where you are, Koma Inu will always be part of your family and we will always be there to help you and will gladly accept you back. Guild Spells * Shisa Blade(シーサーブレード, Shīsāburēdo): One of the most powerful swords forged, this blade was made specifically for the branch. The sword is the embodiment of the branch's collective Ki; deriving its power from the bond shared between members of Koma Inu and anyone who bears the branch's mark. It stores the Ki it collects in the ____ in it's eyes and head. This sword has the unique ability to amplify the user's magical levels to unfathomable amounts, giving their attacks power greater than that of a Wizard Saint. The sword can also regenerate any damage it sustains by utilizing the magic stored inside the ____, making it nearly indestructible. Given its power, the sword is stored in a secret level of the branch hall, only known to the current master and their successor, that can only be summoned after a delicate process of syncing the mages magical signature to the blade. This even prevents the master from summoning the blade, should their magical signature become stained by darkness. *'Shishi Honden' (獅子本殿, Shishi Honden): This 'ultimate defense' requires the power of the Guild Master, as well as four Gold level mages, to activate it. Each Gold mage must take a spot at the four torii gates aligned with the cardinal directions of the guild's border. The Branch Master takes home in the center of this border, to complete the spells required formation. All five mages begin the unique incantation to construct the barrier while concentrating a large amount of Ki into their index fingertip. "Come forth, A snare without escape, set for evil. With door and bolt, a bar immovable, shall withhold. May it cast out all phantom, night-wraith, or handmaid demon; For what lieth within is that of the light. Let this force repel and refute its void, And let the darkened souls it shuns be destroyed." Once the incantation has been recited a large rune circle will appear above the center of the guild that has five unique points etched into the center of it. Each mage must fire their Ki at the marking that aligns with their current position. Should their magical power be sufficient, the spell will be complete and a dense field of Ki will surround the given area dictated by the mages positions. This high-level spell does come at a cost though. Should the participating mages no have enough magical energy within them to sufficiently activate the spell, their expelled Ki will have been wasted. I has also been proven futile to try and override this predicament by combining the magic of two normal ranking mages, as the magic circle itself will only accept a total of 5 Ki offerings. The current S Class of the guild, as well as its master, have shown that the power they hold between them is capable of erecting this ultimate defense. The barrier that is constructed appears with a pattern on it, as well as gives off an immense magical pressure. In the circles of this pattern are giant 界 (kai, Literally meaning: boundary), the second kanji of 結界 (kekkai, barrier). This barrier is a self repairing barrier and is able to use the disturbing Ki to mend the damages it sustains from such attacks. It has been tested, and proven, to hold up against the strength of three Wizard Saints, alongside a coalition of mages, showing that this spell is of the highest caliber in all defensive spells. Trivia Category:Branch Category:Branches Category:Northern District